Radiant Raiment
Radiant Raiment is a clothing store located near the main gate of Solitude. It is owned and operated by Taarie and Endarie, two Altmer sisters. Both women treat every customer with disdain, though Taarie at least makes an effort to be nice. Investing in the store using the Investor perk makes them somewhat less abrasive. Based on dialogue between Erikur and his sister, Gisli, Radiant Raiment is apparently owned by the former and Taarie and Endarie merely rent the establishment from him. When he complains that the sisters charge him twice as much as their other customers, Gisli retorts that it is because he keeps raising their rent. Wares As the only clothing focused shop in Skyrim, they sell a wide variety of apparel that would otherwise be difficult to find. Their wares range from enchanted and non-enchanted amulets, circlets, necklaces, and rings to robes, tunics, many different types of boots and hats, clothes of different design and color, and gloves. They also sell a small variety of children's clothes if is installed. Some of the items they sell, such as the Alik'r Hood, Hammerfell Garb, Mourner's Clothes, and Mourner's Hat cannot be bought from any other merchants. Amulets of the Nine Divines can be bought here, although not all of them at the same time. Interior Behind the counter are many different types of clothing, boots, hats, four circlets, a strongbox, a sabre cat pelt, baskets with firewood in them, a dagger, iron helmet, and a woodcutter's axe. The room to the right of the front counter holds some basic kitchen wares, food, wine and mead, and a cooking pot. In the basement, there is some stored food and alchemical ingredients, barrels and a chest with misc items in it. Upstairs each bedroom has the basics, such as a bed, tables with food on them, wardrobes, and cupboards. The bedroom straight across from the stairs has a business ledger and a chest with misc items in it. The largest bedroom to the right of the stairs has some alchemical ingredients and coin purses. The hallway upstairs has a large bookshelf with books on it. Housing If the Dragonborn marries Taarie and uses the Radiant Raiment as a home, Endarie will still continue to suspiciously follow the Dragonborn everywhere in the store/home. After the marriage, everything in Raidiant Raiment will be marked as owned by the Dragonborn and free to take. Endarie will still call the guards (who will show up for arrest) if the Dragonborn is seen picking the lock on the lockbox, however. Safe storage after marrying Taarie is as follows: Basement - chest and cupboard are safe (will not respawn or delete items), but the three barrels are not safe (they respawn and delete stored items). Entry level - large 'store' cupboard is not safe (respawns and deletes stored items), but the small kitchen cupboard (next to the cooking pot) is safe. Upstairs - every single storage container is safe (will not respawn or delete stored items), except that the chest will respawn without deleting stored items. Respawned items are merely added to the stored inventory. Irnskar Ironhand will occasionally be found wandering through the house, sitting, or eating. Gallery Radien Traiments Shop Sign.gif|Shop Sign Bugs * The store has an occasional bug where even though it is normal business hours (8:00am–8:00pm) and the door is unlocked, entering the store will count as trespassing and therefore make shopping impossible. **Completing the quest "Fit for a Jarl" then re-entering the store may fix the bug. **Exiting the store, entering and exiting another store, then re-entering Radiant Raiment may also fix the bug. **Waiting outside the store can also fix the bug. Appearances * de:Glänzende Gewänder es:Ropajes Radiantes fr:Friperies fantaisie pl:Sklep „Lśniące Szaty” ru:Сияющие одежды pt:Radiant Raiment Category:Skyrim: Solitude Locations Category:Skyrim: Shops